Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-221647 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of searching for guidance route, for searching a guidance route in which multiple route points are passed through (for example, in the CLAIMS thereof and the paragraphs [0033] to [0052] in the specification). In the conventional method of searching for route disclosed in Patent Document 1, the order of passing through the multiple route points is determined based on a search condition set to search for a route and the dependence relation between particular route points, and a route for passing through the multiple route points in that order to reach a destination point is searched for. In this Patent Document 1, an example is disclosed in which the search condition set to search for a route is selected from among time (shorter required time), distance (shorter travel distance) and fare (lower tall fare).
However, with a guidance route retrieved by the conventional method of searching for route disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is difficult to create a plan which considers staying time spent at each route point.
Therefore, when a user creates a guidance route which passes through a lot of route points with the use of the conventional method of searching for route disclosed in Patent Document 1 and is guided by the guidance route, he or she has to care about staying time at each route point. Therefore, the user leaves each route point earlier, feeling pressed by time. As a result of leaving each route point earlier, the user may reach a destination point such as a hotel earlier than a scheduled arrival time.
In addition, for example, if a user sets fewer route points to allow sufficient time therefor with the use of the conventional method of searching for route disclosed in Patent Document 1 and is guided by the guidance route, it is not necessary for the user to start from each route point earlier. However, since the user does not know suitable departure time at each route point, he or she may stay at each route point too long and arrive at a destination point such as a hotel later than scheduled in spite of having set fewer route points.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a guidance route search device for generating a guidance schedule for dropping into multiple route points in consideration of the staying time at each route point and a method of searching for guidance route, and obtain a navigation device for performing route guidance under the guidance schedule generated in consideration of the staying time at the multiple route points.